The Icy Tunnel
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: When Fanboy finds a tunnel in the Frosty Freeze machine, it takes him to a different world.
1. The Discover of Ice

I have a lot of weird ideas in my head. (^-^)

It was a normal day at Galaxy Hills. Fanboy was at the Frosty Mart, as usual, bugging Lenny, and getting picked on by Boog. But this time, he was by himself. Chum chum was sick that day with a cold.

That day, Fanboy's curiosity got the better of him and he asked Lenny, "What does Berry's little house look like?" Fanboy had always wondered what was in the Frosty Freeze machine.

Lenny just rolled his eyes. "How should I know? I have never been in there."

Fanboy looked at the Frosty Freeze machine. He smiled mischievously and started walking towards it. Lenny saw this and he grabbed Fanboy's shoulder and yanked him close. "Don't even think about digging around in that machine or you are so busted." Lenny snapped. Lenny honestly didn't want some weird kid go poking around in there.

Fanboy frowned. But he didn't go near the machine. At least until Lenny's shift ended. It was six o' clock when Lenny's shift ended. Lenny grabbed his coat and was about to leave. He saw Fanboy just standing in the middle of the store, not moving.

"What was that crazy kid doing now?" Lenny thought. "Come on, weirdo, I want to go home!" He said.

Fanboy didn't move. He smirked. Lenny glared at the super fan. "Fine, stay here, but just so you know, I'm locking the door."

Fanboy smiled and shrugged. Lenny rolled his eyes, shut the door as he walked out, and locked it.

Fanboy ran over to the machine as soon as Lenny shut the door. He opened up the little door in the middle of the machine. He peeked inside expecting a little room. Instead, he found a long, icy blue tunnel.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Fanboy yelled. Wanting to explore, he crawled inside. Whenever he touched the ice around him, it lit up. "This really reminds me of the movie Coraline." He said to himself.

R and R please! This is not the end!


	2. Realistic Dream

I have a lot of weird ideas in my head. (^-^) Welcome to chapter two! I had to draw a lot of pictures to help myself describe the world Fanboy finds!

Fanboy crawled through the tunnel having no idea where he was going. The tunnel finally opened up and led to a big room. He gasped in amazement at what he saw.

Everything was ice. The walls, ceiling, floor, everything, was made out of ice. The ice was a shimmering blue color outlined with a pink glow. There were large icicles hanging from the ceiling. The icicles were blue and white and were sparkling at the edges. They were arranged in such a pattern that it looked like an icy chandelier. On the floor, there was a couch made out of pink ice, what resembled the pillows were made of blue ice. There was even a pink ice fridge with blue ice pops and Frosty Freezy Freezes inside. There was also a weird blender thing in the middle of the room. It said on the side: **Frosty Explosion, use when freaked out! Warning: causes stress, crying, vomiting, sore throats, brain loss, stomach pains, headaches, sneezing, watery eyes, chills, coughing, muscle spasm, short-term memory loss, and even death. Contact your doctor because the Frosty Explosion may not be right for you. (Ages 9-99.) **

"So this is what Berry's house looked like!" Fanboy slid along the ice, trying to keep his balance. He found another doorway, and that too, was made of ice. Fanboy peeked inside. He found that the room was a bedroom. And Berry was asleep! The bed he was sleeping on was made of pink ice and the blankets covering Berry was basically a pile of snow. There was a little bedside table was made of ice and the table legs were large icicles.

"Jeez! I don't want to wake him up. I have to be extra quiet!" Fanboy said to himself. He turned to leave, but unfortunately, he tripped on his untied shoelaces and crashed into the bedside table. All the ice shattered and Berry woke up. Fanboy froze, still on the floor.

""What the- what are you doing!" Berry yelled.

"Um…I'm exploring…sort of." Fanboy said.

Berry started to get really angry and he chased Fanboy around the house, cursing. Fanboy kept sliding and crashing into things, which really hurt. He had to get out of there, but how? He caught sight of the weird blender thing again called the **Frosty Explosion. Used when freaked out.** Fanboy ran over to it with desperation. Without thinking, he turned the on button on.

"Are you crazy?" Berry screamed. "We're going to die!"

Fanboy glared at him. "It causes death, but you have it in your living room?"

The machine started to shake and sputter. Electric zapping out of the sides, it started to puff up. Then the machine exploded and shot out a wave of Frosty Freezy Freeze. Fanboy and Berry were swept away.

When Fanboy woke up, he was on the floor of the Frosty Mart with Lenny standing over him. Fanboy groaned with pain. His head really hurt. "Are you okay?" Lenny asked. Fanboy looked at him. "Lenny! It was so cool! Berry's house is like an ice castle!"

Lenny rolled his eyes. "Fanboy, you fell asleep. I found you on the floor sleeping. I was going to mop the floors so I put you on the counter top and you fell off or something."

Fanboy stared at him. Lenny thought it was a dream? But it seemed so real! Fanboy ran to the Frosty Freezy machine and looked inside it. There was no tunnel. No big icy room. No nothing.

"Was it really all a dream?" Fanboy asked himself. He smiled. "I guess I'll never know!"

**Author's note: Was it really all a dream? I guess we'll never know! Review please! (^-^) Oh, what happened to Berry? Maybe I should make another chapter. Should I? I'm not sure…**


End file.
